


Sleeping In the Library

by Yorozoya_shiroyasha



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorozoya_shiroyasha/pseuds/Yorozoya_shiroyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Izaya sees a could and vulnerable Shizu-chan sleeping in a library, and decides not to throw a knife at him to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Imagine a finds b asleep in the library. Failing to wake them up, or too shy to try, a covers b with their sweater and leaves. ( _ **yes**_ ,no) b knows who owns the sweater when they wake up.  
> Pairing:  
> Shizuo/Izaya
> 
> * * *

    Izaya skipped into the library, glancing around to see if any of his more favored humans were there. If so, he definitely planned to mess with them, as he always did, but what he came across was a sleeping monster instead.  
    'I never see him this close up!' thought Izaya. Before him sat everybody's favorite bartender: Heiwajima Shizuo, and Izaya was finding himself oddly attracted to him. He kept on taking in the details of his muscular body, like how his face gave such a peaceful expression, and his cute little shiver in the cold air conditioned room. 'Wait, he's shivering? How can that be? He doesn't even layer up for the winter! What the hell Shizu-chan, are you really that vulnerable to the cold when you are asleep?' He thought about stabbing him right there, but this is a library, and Izaya does respect rules such as being quiet, as well as no violence. 'I'll just surprise him by sitting next to him when he wakes up.'  
    With that thought, the informant went to look for a book to read, preferably something lengthy. 'Ah, War and Peace, seems like a fitting book for this situation somehow.' Izaya thought. He sauntered on over to the table Shizuo was sleeping at, and sat across from him. With his feet resting atop the table he began to read the classic. Meanwhile, the sleeping giant across from him was grumbling every now and then in his sleep, mostly incoherent mumbles, but a few were words that could be made sense of.  
    “Izaya-kun”, twice,”Louse!”, four times, but the most surprising of all was when mumbled something about his name followed by,”kiss me”. The informant’s face immediately flushed when he heard this! ‘What is that dumb protozoan dreaming about? KISS ME? What the hell Shizu-chan, I thought you wanted to kill me?’ The idea of kissing Heiwajima Shizuo didn’t truly disgust Izaya as much as he thought it would… Not after seeing this vulnerable side of him. ‘Damnit Shizu-chan, why are you giving me these icky human feelings for you?’ Looking over, he smirked. Shizuo was still shivering. Perhaps he really is cold, and it's not just some sort of dream. ‘Hmm, I wonder how Shizu-chan would react if he woke up with my jacket around him? Haha, I guess I’ll find out!’, and so Orihara Izaya wrapped his iconic hoodie around the beast across from him before skipping back home to see to his next customer.

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my first fanfic, please be gentle on my delicate soul! Also, I appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism.  
> Btw, this is from a prompt I found on tumblr,


End file.
